1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mail reminder device including a plurality of means attached to a post-mounted mailbox, whereby one may visually determine whether or not the mailbox has been opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Post-mounted mailboxes of various shapes and designs are in common use today throughout America. While such mailboxes were heretofore commonly associated with rural free delivery of mail, the disappearance of the walking mailman has led to the use of such mailboxes even in urban areas today. The very nature of such mailboxes usually dictates that they are installed at some distance from the residence of the owner. Accordingly, in order to determine whether or not mail has been deposited into the mailbox, it is necessary for the owner to travel some distance and to actually open and look into his mailbox. Of course, such travel must often be made by the owner during periods of inclement weather. While such mailboxes are normally provided with a flag to signal the mailman, there is no corresponding signal to the owner that the mail has deposited mail in the box.
In recognition of this shortcoming of standard, post-mounted mailboxes with various types of devices intended to signal the owner have been devised are are shown in the prior art. However, many of these prior art devices employ constructions involving unnecessarily large numbers of individual parts, thereby increasing the cost of such signal devices. Of course, in addition to increasing costs, large numbers of individual parts also make installation of these prior art devices more complex. Finally, because of the complexity of such prior art devices, they often do not provide reliable service over long periods of time.
Accordingly, it is obvious that there is a great need for a durable, reliable signal device of generally simple, efficient design which is capable of being manufactured at a reasonable price and also of being installed by the average mailbox owner for signaling him when his mailbox has been opened. Of course, such a signal device must also not interfere with normal operation of the mailbox by the mailman, nor violate any regulations of the U.S. Postal Service.